


Embracing Change

by silvertrails



Series: A Creature of Two Worlds [26]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Elrohir and Legolas spend a night together before the Fellowship leaves Imladris.





	Embracing Change

**Embracing change  
By CC  
October, 2014**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended.

* * *

They were resting beside the Bruinen, their last night together before the Fellowship started their way on the quest to destroy the One Ring. Legolas’ head was on Elrohir’s lap, and he was starting to feel sleepy.

“I wish I could go with you,” Elrohir said. “It is a dangerous quest.”

Legolas raised a hand to stroke Elrohir’s cheek. “I know, love, but you are needed here. The darkness will try to take your home and mine before this is over. We must fight our own battles before we are allowed to be together forever.”

Elrohir looked at him. “The darkness has already reached us, Legolas. We will not easily find the way to each other once you are gone.”

Legolas sat up. “We are bound to see each other before our time in Ennorath is over. No more of this, please. We should share sweet memories before we are separated again.”

A leaf had fallen on Elrohir’s hair. Strange, Legolas thought, taking it in his hand. 

“There are trees here that lose their leaves,” Elrohir said. “I like it. I am used to change, despite my Noldorin descent. I am a Half-elf after all.”

“I am no Golod, but change can be unsettling at times.”

Elrohir smoothed Legolas’ hair. “Not tonight, Legolas. You promised me a sweet memory.”

Legolas leaned closer and brushed Elrohir’s lips with his own. “And I will give it to you, but first close your eyes and listen to the music of the river, and how the trees sing with it.”

Elrohir closed his eyes. “I can hear it. Are you going to dance for me, perhaps?”

“I will,” Legolas said. He stood. “Look at me now, melethron,” he said as he started to move with slow and deliberate sensuality. “Let me show you, love, that the Galadhrim can embrace change too.”


End file.
